Bits and Pieces
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: very random Drabbles about The new teen titans and their mock T Tower on "Double T Street"
1. Chapter 1

Of Ice Cream, Cake, and Cookie Dough

If you were to go down Double T Street you'd see 1 building. Double T was an old, run-down street that used to be a fabulous line of mansions, but it was destroyed in a mob war over who owned the land. All the houses had been reduced to rubble, and they had lain there peacefully, that is until Wayne Industries brought the land and built one shabby looking mansion.

If you were to look into the left-most window on the 3rdfloor of that mansion (not that I approve looking into other peoples windows), you would see four teenage girls in PJs and robes gathered around a circular bed, all four of them eating ice cream, cake, and one girl holding a bowl of what could be triple chocolate chip cookie dough. Lilly West, the leader of the meeting, was urging her friend, Mari Grayson, the one with the cookie dough, to tell the other girls, Kaira Stone and Lian Harper, why they had gathered.

_-Inside the room-_

Lilly stared at Mari. "Just tell them!"

Mari couldn't be wavered; she refused to speak and shoved her spoon into her cake. Lilly sighed. Her short red-pink hair shook just like how Lilly wished Mari's stubbornness would. This was the point of calling these meetings she hated so; she would have to tell Kaira and Lian the little details Mari had told her.

"Fine, I'll tell them. Here's the story girls. Mari knocked on my door in such a panic, I thought someone was hurt! After I put on my robe, I opened the door and was attacked by a hysterical Mari. She was crying about none other then reason." Lilly paused to pull a cover off a picture. "My brother, Will, from the little I understood, he had eaten one of her . . . . delicacies, and she was less then pleased."

At this, Lian whispered to Kaira. "So he basically spit it into the trash _in front of her? _That was a rude thing to do. Couldn't he have just waited until he was down the hall at the 'Mari's food waste' chute?" Kaira nodded and then looked back at Lilly

"The reason why I have called this meeting was so we could teach Mari how to cook. I believe that if we try hard enough, we can make some really good cookies . . . . not that your cookies aren't good, Mari." Continued Lian.

Mari just stared into her cake and then started stabbing it rather violently with a spoon. Mari never liked showing her emotions too much because it left her open and delicate. She liked to make her self esteem tough and strong, but at the end of the day, she was just like any other teenage girl.

Really, Will had been talking to Jake, and he dared Jake to eat _Mari's rancid cookies_. Jake refused, and Will ate one himself, spit it up, and proceeded to try and wash his tongue out with dish soap. Mari was crushed. Later on, she found out her mother was the only one who actually liked her cooking.

And everyone thought that Mari's mom's cooking was _toxic_.

The girls dragged Mari into the kitchen, and they took the cookie dough. They all grabbed baking spoons and splattered the cookie dough onto a baking pan. After all the dough was used, they put the pan into the oven and looked at each other. It would take another 30 minutes before they could see the results.


	2. Crushes

Hey guys! I'm not dead, I just went back to school, and so I want to write about something we've all had… CRUSHES! These two stories are about Mari Grayson's Crush, and Jake Logan's crush. This should be fun:D

—NJASS—Allison Wilson—NJASS—

Jake Logan walked through the halls of Jump Junior High muttering to himself.

"Just say hi, just say hi. Oh, and remember the name!"

Will West strode past him with his usual load of admirers… with a slightly annoyed looking Mari Grayson trailing behind them. Will looked at Jake, laughed slightly—which made his admirers also look at Jake and laugh—and started walking beside him.

"Hey Jakers, sup?" Asked Will

"Hey Willy, Hey Mars. I Cant talk, too busy." Jake said quickly, and then continued this mumbling, "Just say hi, just say hi. Remember the name!"

Will started to laugh, "Your going to try and talk to Allison Wilson… again? Don't let Mari hear or she'll kill you."

Mari walked up beside Jake, scowling. "First off, don't call me Mars. Secondly, why do you want to talk to Wilson anyway?"

Jake started to answer when he turned the corner and ran into Allison

"Wilson." Mari growled

"Grayson" Allison Hissed

Mari's eyes started to glow slightly, just as Jake looked at the two girls, "Mari, don't you have something to do… somewhere else"

"Actually no, but my dad told me not to play with_ trash_" Mari's words dripped with venom, and with that she stormed off

Jake sighed loudly; this was not going how he had planned.

"Hey Allison…" he tried

"Hi Jake, you can call my Ally if you want. What's up with Grayson anyway?" asked Allison

Jake shrugged just as the first bell rang "well, I got to go get my books, see ya"

Allison smiled and said "yeah, see you in biology… hey could I sit with you guys at lunch too?"

Jake grinned and said "yeah sure!"

They turned and ran—well just fast walked—their separate ways, to their lockers, at which they both said the same thing.

"We're going to sit together at lunch"

—NJASS—Mari's "Date"—NJASS—

Mari slid into her shortest skirt—it went to her mid-calf area—and looked her self over. She frowned and slid on a jacket. Her dad would never let her wear a halter top out and about.

"This will have to do…now for light makeup and hair" mumbled Mari

She teased her hair into a cute sideways ponytail and put on "natural" makeup.

She sat on her bed and read for 10 minutes.

_Ding Dong! _Mari put down her book and grabbed her head phones as she heard the door. Her headphones were connected to a microphone in the front hall. She could hear everything down there now.

"I'll get it!" yelled Kori Grayson, running to the door "hello Will, Mari will be down in a second."

Dick Grayson walked towards the door "Hey Will, we're so happy you agreed to this. We've been trying to get Mari to ask you for months. I thought 'Rather a family friend then a random person' so I almost had to beg her to ask you"

Will, Kori, and Dick laughed, while Mari scowled in her room. As if reading her mind, Kori said "Don't bore the boy with your stories, let's ask the important questions."

Dick suddenly got very serious. "Yes… where will you be taking my daughter today?"

Will looked straight into Mr. Grayson's eyes and told him "as per usual, ill take her out to eat, and then we can chill at the park."

Dick smiled "good, good… have her back by 9:00. That is unless she wants to sleep over with Lilly, in which case she would have to call."

Kori nodded and yelled up to Mari "Mari! Your Tutor is here!"

Mari jumped up and bounded down the stairs to meet her "date"

—NJASS—

So how was that? Expect a new chappie of NJASS and Earth Explanations soon! Btw I need ideas for EE! Please give me awkward and perverted things to write in that story!

Love, TeenTitansShocker

REVIEW PLEASE AND MARI AND JAKE MAY FIND TRUE LOVE!


	3. IDK

Kaira looked at the other Titans. They had just voted and she-the second oldest and the replacement token black person-had been voted leader. She probably had the worst powers, except for Lian who didnt have powers, and they had still voted her.

She looked down on her team with growing worry. How would she know how to lead? Sure, she had kind of lead four school clubs, but that was diferent then allowing your six kids to live under one roof and fight crime. And the clubs she ran weren't hard to lead, causeall the people agreed. All her clubs were about discrimination.

Teens against racism, tens for the equallity of the sexes, teens against discrimination against test tube children. Yes in the year 2016 anything was possible for the ex-celeberties and old heros. Many donated eggs and sperm to make test tube babies like Kaira. Her father couldn't manually have a child, but their were ways in this crazy modern Earth.

But misfit black girl couldn't guide a whole team. Yet they had been asked and they hadspoken. They all wanted Kaira. And they were all blinking at her, waiting for her response.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll be y'alls version of Robin."

And their was much cheering and cookies, and from then, the leader knew that she could totally do this.

*-*NJASS*-*

A/N: Kay so im black and I meant no offense by writng this, just wanted o see how crazy the "Bee and cy have a test tube baby" theroy looked on the computer. lots o' love!


End file.
